Make It
by PearlLane
Summary: After a rough case Abby finds a way to console Gibbs


Behind him the front door shut with a thud as he threw his keys onto the table as he walked passed. He hung his coat up on one of the few hooks that adorned the side of the hallway on his way to the open door at the end of the house. It was routine for him to come home throw his few belongings to their places and head down to spend hours working on the boat and just avoiding all other realities.

Out of memory his right hand reached over and flicked the light switch on and plunged the dark and cramped space into a soft yellow glow. His feet moved without much thought and carried him down the creaking wood stairs, he didn't even notice the body sitting watching him descend. However when his line of vision came in contact with black platform boot swaying to and fro in his pathway he looked up to find the matching black pigtails atop her head. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

The words came out wrong and he knew it the moment they left his lips, he was going to fix the mistake but she stood up before him and waved it away with her hand, "It's okay Gibbs, I know you didn't mean it like that." She let the same hand fall down and grab at his free one against his side. "I knew this case was hard for you, I could see it written all over your face. I wanted to come by and make sure you weren't alone."

Her skin warm against his own he relished in the feeling of contact from another. This, him and her, was new but that didn't prevent it from feeling perfectly right. Both of them had spent years dancing around their feelings, dating others to really avoid the obvious, but finally a few months ago he caved. Some delusional manic had tried to attack her again and got too damn close for his liking. Abby spent a week in the hospital after the attack and Gibbs had barely left her side, taking her to his house when she did get out to keep her safe.

From there they couldn't deny the tension, the want, the need to be with each other as far more than co-workers and friends. She had forced him to watch some movie with her, a scary movie, and when she jumped at a moment she grabbed him and buried her face in his neck. The feeling of her hot breath on his skin created the push to put him over the edge, he cupped her cheek and leaned down to meet her lips his, silencing all gasps and screams for the remainder of the movie.

A squeeze from her brought him back to reality and her shining green eyes that bore into him, her care for him never cease to amaze. "I'm fine Abbs, just was going to work on her to get some stress out." He pointed at the boat he had yet to name but avoided the part in his brain that said it was finally time to name one _Abigail_.

Shivers ran up his spine when her fingers grazed up and down his forearm, her head shook from side to side and she gave her widest grin to him. "No can do mister. I have taken the liberty of grabbing take out and arranging a little pick nic if you may."

Raised eyebrows and all she leaned up to give him a quick kiss and he responded with interest. Quickly the moment went to the next level as he placed both his hands at her hips and lead her backwards till her own back hit the skeleton of his boat. It was almost all the way covered on the bottom and it made for great support in moments like this. Abby's hands flew to his silver hair and scratched at the base of his neck as his tongue grazed her lips asking for entrance. Pushing back she broke the kiss, "Gibbs how many times have I told you before? You can't skip the meal to get to the desert."

He cracked a grin and it weakened her knees just a bit, "I am not a very patient man Abbs, you know this very well." Darting back he took the lobe of her ear into his mouth and nibbled a bit before releasing it and then placing small, chaste kisses along her jaw line to her neck.

Biting back a moan Abby ran her hands through his hair once again, "Yes but you know I am stubborn and persistent." And with that she gave him a light shove on the shoulders, pushing him back just enough for her to stand fully and out of his grasp. She grabbed his hand again and led him to the end of the boat that still had an opening because the base was not finished. "Come on."

Following her he watched as she lifted her knee and crawled into the small space, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Abbs what the…?"

"Don't question, just do it" She tugged at his hand again and he copied her actions into the cavern of the boat. Once inside he noticed that she had set up more sitting space than he usually allowed and covered it all in blankets and pillows. In the center was a lantern, take out boxes, a bottle of white wine, and a few bottles of beer as well. Somewhere between getting in and taking it all in he dropped her hand and she continued to the back, when he returned his gaze to her she was laying on her side with that smile plastered on her face. "Surprise."

Never in his life had Gibbs seen something so caring and unique, with quick movements he closed the space between them and placed his lips upon hers again. This time she was beneath him and had no escape, they continued like that for a few moments before Abby once again broke the exchanged and just allowed him to rest his forehead against her own and gazed into his eyes. Brushing aside some of her hair he whispered to her, "Thank you Abby."

Lacing her fingers with his she kept their hands to her side, "Don't worry about it, today was harsh and I knew it would make you think of Shannon and Kelly and I wanted to be here for you." Earlier they had wrapped up case were a marine lost his pregnant wife to a jealous old lover, the couple had just found out their baby was going to be a little girl. Every second the case was open ate at Gibbs and Abby hated that she had to sit back and allow it to happen so they could get the bad guy, well girl in this case.

For a moment his mind flashed to the last moment he remembered with Shannon and Kelly and the same old anger and pain consumed him but the steady rise and fall of Abby's chest against his reminded him of what he held right now. Abby meant more than anything to him and he had almost lost her too many times before he got to tell her that, but now she knew and was always here supporting him, he didn't deserve her. Words escaped him at the moment so he simply placed a kiss against her forehead and rolled off her and grabbed the take out.

His silence spoke volumes and she knew that he appreciated it all, in his eyes she saw all that he could not say and it was more than enough for her. Following suit she grabbed some food and quickly they fell into their usual banter, nothing could break the essence that was Gibbs and Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the food had been eaten and the majority of the drinks gone they had returned to where they were before hunger and understanding settled in. There were kisses over pale skin, exploring of broad, muscled backs, wants, needs, and wishes fulfilled. Now the lay side by side in the shelter of the boat, she wore Gibbs button down shirt and he nothing but the blanket that covered the both.

Black fingernails danced across his chest and calloused fingers rubbed the length of her back, "We should probably move hug?"

Her deep and husky whisper cut the silent air and made him halt his actions for a brief moment, looking down into her eyes he couldn't help but smile at her. It was late; they both knew it but tomorrow was Sunday and unless a case came up neither would be going into work. He was content to lay right there up until Monday morning when he would need to report for duty, "No, let's just stay here. You're comfortable?"

She nodded causing her hair to tickle his skin and spread his grin a bit wider, "And I'm comfortable, so let's stay comfortable here." He leaned up for a moment and flicked the switch of the lantern so that they were plunged into darkness. Only the light at the end of the wooden structure peeping in from the unfinished side filtered in and illuminated their feet. A muffled okay was spoken against his chest as she got comfortable and let her exhaustion finally take over.

Gibbs stayed up for a while longer, just continuing to rub her back and think, it helped him unwind. That and the rhythmic breathing of the woman he loved. Knowing she was safe at his side helped to relieve stress that had always haunted him when he was forced to leave Abby every day. Today had been rough, but there was bound to be more days like them and as long as he got to come home to her he was sure he would make it.


End file.
